Still My Brother
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Edward had already lost his mother, might as well have already lost his brother, didn't know where the hell his crappy father was, and had seen so much death already... Lust... Greed... Now he was just about to loose the person he had only recently discovered to be his half brother. He couldn't allow it. He didn't want to loose anybody else. He couldn't. Set in FMA 03 in the gate.


**_Title: Still My Brother (title sucks, I couldn't come up with anything else. ;-;)_**

 _ **Summary:**_ **Edward had already lost his mother, might as well have already lost his brother, didn't know where the hell his crappy father was, and had seen so much death already... Lust... Greed... Hughes...** **Now he was just about to loose the person he had only recently discovered to be his half brother. He couldn't allow it. He didn't want to loose anybody else. He _couldn't_.**

 _ **Takes place where Edward and Envy are in the gate after Edward is killed by Envy in FMA 2003.**_

This is my first fanfiction with Envy so be nice please.

 _ **Please note that I don't hate Hohenheim, but Envy does even more than Edward so I'm speaking more from their perspectives.** **And I know that Edward didn't completely hate Hohenheim by the end of the series, but I don't think he truly forgave him until he sacrificed himself. But that's just my opinion. Even then, I believe he still felt some bitterness about it, but eventually accepted that people just die and there's not much you can do about it. But to still feel resentment makes him human. May be slightly out of character, but I tried my best, and also put my own feelings into this. I may decide to write more but I doubt it. Until then, use your imagination to think of how things could be different**_. _**May be slightly out of character, but I tried my best, and also put my own feelings into this.**_

* * *

Edward had already lost his mother, might as well have already lost his brother, didn't know where the hell his crappy father was, and had seen so much death already... Lust... Greed... Hughes...

Now he was just about to loose the person he had only recently discovered to be his half brother. He couldn't allow it. He didn't want to loose anybody else. He _couldn't_.

So that's why, when Envy reached out to open the gate, Edward didn't even think.

"Wait, Envy, stop!" Before he knew what he was doing, he ran over, tightly hugging the homunculus from behind to hold him bad from touching the gate.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me, you damn pipsqueak!" Envy shouted, taken aback and irritated by Edward's unexpected actions. Plus, he wasn't used to the physical contact so he grew even more defensive, trying to push Edward off of him.

"I won't! I can't lose you as well!" Edward shouted back, desperate to not let go.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're already dead. Well, you are, at least. That's why you're here, after all. So it's not like it really matters." Envy said with a small smirk, but was also clearly irritated by Edward's stubbornness. He was about to shapeshift, but his half brother's next words took him by surprise.

"I don't care! If those things take you, they're taking me too!" He had seem them before. The gate children. (I'm not sure if he saw them, but I want to think he did.)

"Why the hell are you so persistant? Why can't you just see it's pointless already?!"

"Because it's _not! And more importantly_ because you're my brother just as much as Al is!"

Were all humans seriously this annoying? Envy was about to say something but froze up when Edward spoke this time.

"I know how it feels..." Edward choked out. "to be abandoned by your father."

Envy grew enraged at hearing him, and punched him in the face, forcing him off of him and back a few feet. He glared. "You don't understand _anything_ , you're just some stupid human! I've been living with this resentment for around four hundered years, so your pain could never compare to mine! Don't go around talking like you know me when it's _your_ mother he ran off to some years after having completely disowned me. After that coward saw what he had created, he wouldn't even look at me anymore. I can't even bare to remember the look on his face. So much disgust and shame, as if _I_ was the mistake! But you, he actually loved you and showed you affection. At least he _cared_ for you!"

"You're wrong...!" Edward snapped, a pained and bitter expression on his face, as he rubbed his cheek where Envy had punched him. Even though he knew Hohenheim had his reasons, he still couldn't forgive the man for all that he had put them through, unlike Alphonse, who tended to forgive too easily. "...That bastard was never around when he should have been... The first and only time I put my trust in him, when mom was _dying_ , he smashed what little trust I had for him to pieces. He didn't even care enough to respond to a single letter out of so many that we sent him. Al may have never hated him like I did, but I couldn't stand him, because he made mom sad. It's also _his_ fault she died as far as I'm concered."

Envy seemed taken aback by this, scrutinizing him, as Edward continued. "Sure, I'm not an homunculus like you, so I don't know what it feels like to be born as one; it must be excruciating and an awful experience. Even so, I _have_ lost my arm and leg, and I've also been stabbed through the chest by you if that serves as any consolation. You know, I used to think you homunculi were nothing but monsters, but now I know that I was wrong, and I think I understand why you are the way you are, Envy... Your jealousy and hatred for humans... It's the only thing you know live for. It's all you know, but I'm sure we can somehow fix all this... I don't want to see anybody else die. You deserve happiness just like-!"

Before Edward could even finish his sentence, he had been brought back by Alphonse.

Envy just stood there in silence, but suddenly burst out laughing. "Is he serious? God, humans are such stupid creatures."

However, despite saying and thinking that, he couldn't help the small genuine smile creeping up on his lips. That Fullmetal Pipsqueak, Edward Elric...

His 'brother' really _was_ something else.

 _\- Fin_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** _**_(title sucks, I couldn't come up with anything else. ;-;)_**


End file.
